Poèmes entre les mondes
by OfInkandFeather
Summary: Will et Lyra vivent dans leurs mondes respectifs. Seuls. Malheureux. Leur histoire d'amour brisée touche le coeur de leurs proches, et surtout, de deux poètes, dans les deux mondes, qui se donnent pour mission de les réunir grâce à la poésie. Voici donc leurs poèmes.
1. Chapter 1

**I. La cage dorée**

 _ **Prisonnière de ce monde futile**_

Ses doigts courent sur les touches monochromes. Noire, blanche ; blanche, noire. Une alternance harmonieuse d'extrêmes opposés.

Ses yeux sautent de notes en notes. Do, Ré, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, et on recommence.

Ses pieds se balancent sur les pédales du piano. Gauche, droite. Parfois, ils restent immobiles.

Parfois ses mains s'interrompent, comme si elles avaient perdu le rythme ou la raison de jouer.

Parfois son visage se fige et son regard se perd dans le vague, et il faut plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle revienne à elle.

Parfois ses jambes se crispent lorsqu'un son inconnu vient la déranger, et l'harmonie mélodieuse éclate comme un verre sur le sol.

 _L'or de ses cheveux brille aux dernières lueurs du soleil. Il fera nuit bientôt, et puis le jour reviendra, et une nouvelle journée commencera._

Elle s'accordera une pause pour faire autre chose. Elle troquera son piano pour un violon, ses partitions pour des ouvrages sur la physique et des romans gothiques.

Elle sortira en ville, errerait dans les jardins et parlerait aux gens, pleine de douceur et d'altruisme. Elle chantera sans le vouloir pour les cygnes du canal.

Elle cachera sa tristesse sous un sourire radieux et sa mélancolie sous une occupation constante, ne s'autorisant jamais à rester sans rien faire.

Elle se demandera si celui qui occupe ses pensées pense à elle, parfois, de temps en temps ; mais elle s'obligera à chasser son image de son esprit, parce qu'autrement elle pleurera.

Elle se mettra à sangloter après un cauchemar. Elle étouffera ses larmes après avoir entendu des mots familiers, qui réveilleraient des souvenirs lointains.

Elle assurera aux témoins de cette déclaration d'amour muette que "ce n'était rien". Elle mentira pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit.

 _Personne ne peut comprendre la raison de ses larmes. Ses larmes étaient les perles mystérieuses d'un lac de souvenirs qu'elle conservait, chérissait, et refoulait._

Le sommeil la gagne alors qu'elle écoute le silence et les battements du coeur de son daemon sous sa main. Elle s'endort.

Un monde imaginaire naît sous ses yeux clos, papillonnants sous la paupière opaque. Elle rêve.

Une silhouette familière apparaît et les larmes coulent, et son coeur panique, et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Tout n'est plus que chagrin.

Dans les profondeurs du rêve, la silhouette se précise et se rapproche. Son corps prend forme comme elle s'en souvient. Sa main touche ses cheveux. Tout n'est plus qu'amour.

La pudeur et la douleur les empêchent de parler. Ils s'évitent et pourtant s'attirent comme des aimants. Tout n'est plus que silence.

Leurs regards se croisent, embués de larmes et brillants d'amour, et elle sourit, et il disparaît à nouveau. Tout n'est plus que solitude.

 _Le souvenir d'un lointain baiser, aussi éphémère qu'un papillon, refait surface dans les méandres de sa mémoire et elle retrouve une raison de vivre une journée de plus avant de le revoir._

Elle se réveille à l'endroit même où elle s'était endormie et frotte ses yeux rougis. Son daemon caresse sa joue de sa petite tête et elle l'embrasse en se levant pour cette nouvelle journée.

En ouvrant les rideaux pour observant le monde extérieur, elle soupire. Puis elle sourit à nouveau.

"Je sais, Pan. Etre _heureux_ recommence maintenant."


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Le miroir d'argent**

 _ **A chaque fois...**_

Il se plaît à croire qu'elle est de l'autre côté de cette surface opaque et fragile.

Il imagine qu'elle pose sa main, fine et gracieuse, sur ce miroir distordu pour essayer de l'atteindre.

Mais à chaque fois, un mur les sépare. Un univers les sépare. Tout les sépare.

Il repense à son parfum et à la saveur fruitée de ses lèvres.

Il se rappelle l'humidité sur ses joues lors de leurs adieux.

Mais à chaque fois, il doit renoncer à la toucher. Il doit renoncer à elle.

Son souvenir l'obsède et le rend fou. Son image est gravée dans son coeur, tatouage ineffaçable d'une histoire sans conséquence.

Son sourire est la lumière qui éclaire ses jours moroses, qui le fait vivre lorsque tout n'est que ténèbres. Il voudrait tellement embrasser ce visage délicat à nouveau.

Mais à chaque fois, elle est loin, et lui aussi. Elle est dans son monde, et lui aussi.

Il se dit qu'il aurait fallu la suivre et tout abandonner pour elle. Elle en valait la peine.

Il regrette d'avoir refermer la fenêtre entre eux. Cette fenêtre qu'il aurait pu enjamber si vite pour ne jamais la quitter.

Mais à chaque fois, on lui demande d'être altruiste et de penser aux autres. Et les autres égoïstes ne savent rien du sacrifice qu'il a fait pour eux.

Alors quand, le soir, les étoiles sont visibles au dessus de lui, il se met à rêver, couché sur le dos, et retrouve dans la lueur des étoiles fragiles l'éclat de son regard et la chaleur de son sourire.

Quand l'aurore perce à l'horizon, il laisse son esprit errer et croit presque sentir sa présence à côté de lui, chaude, menue, pleine d'amour et de courage.

Mais à chaque fois, les visions fugaces s'effacent. Ce qu'il espérait retrouver près de lui n'est jamais là

Il maudit l'amour, parfois, d'avoir été si cruel envers lui. Envers eux.

Il maudit l'univers, souvent, de les avoir séparer. De toujours les séparer.

Mais à chaque fois, le mal est déjà fait, et il renonce à ses accusations. Le mal est là, et il est le seul coupable.

En ouvrant les yeux tous les matins, il sent un poids s'écraser sur lui et l'empêcher de bouger.

En les fermant tous les soirs, il se sent partir très loin, pour un autre monde.

Mais à chaque fois, la douleur revient au petit matin avec l'aube odieuse. Le chagrin persiste.

Alors certains jours, il pose ses mains sur la surface froide qui les sépare, et frappe jusqu'à la détruire.

Les éclats de cette frontière volent et se brisent à ses pieds, meurtrissant ses mains.

Mais à chaque fois, elle n'est pas là. Ils ne sont pas plus proches qu'auparavant. Et il pleure, à chaque fois.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Vide et Espoir**

Ils se réveillent et retournent se coucher avec la même lassitude, jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

Ils espèrent encore.

Ils pleurent et rient avec les mêmes sentiments, jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

Ils désespèrent encore.

La place libre près d'eux est toujours vide. Une seule personne pourrait la remplir, et elle n'est pas là.

Le vide est toujours là.

Ils se forcent à travailler dur et à apprendre toujours plus pour ne pas laisser de place dans leurs esprits pour penser l'un à l'autre.

Le vide ne doit pas être là.

Ils ont trouvé un rythme qui convenait à leurs deux coeurs, cadencés par le même chagrin, brisés par le même amour.

Ils oscillent entre le bonheur et le malheur, entre l'espoir et le désespoir, entre la joie de vivre et le désir de mourir.

Parce qu'entre "espoir" et "désespoir", il n'y a que trois lettres de différence.

Parce qu'entre "vide" et "vie", il n'y en a plus qu'une.

Espoir et Vide ne leur coûtent rien. Ils ne les chassent pas avec de faux sourires ou des rires hypocrites.

Espoir et Vide sont devenus des compagnons de voyage, les seuls qu'ils puissent encore partager.

Les avoir l'un et l'autre, c'était avoir un lien avec l'autre, malgré la distance, malgré l'impossibilité de se revoir.

Un lien dans la tristesse et la joie, dans les bons et les mauvais moments, jusqu'à ce que la Mort ne les sépare ou les réunisse tout à fait.

Les larmes sur leurs joues sont les mêmes, et la lueur presque éteinte de leurs regards trahit le même destin.

Leurs lèvres, leurs corps, leurs silhouettes, tout en eux avait été fait pour trouver une place dans les bras de l'autre.

La force de l'un s'emboitait avec l'intelligence de l'autre, le sérieux de l'un trouvait son contraire en l'excentricité de l'autre.

Ils auraient du être réunis. Même les anges le sentaient.

Le Ciel avait créé différents mondes pour empêcher les Âmes Soeurs de se retrouver.

Les androgynes sont trop puissants pour les dieux, car leur amour dépasse les plus hautes montagnes.

L'Amour a toujours effrayé les dieux. Tout comme la Poussière, c'était une notion dangereuse.

Ils en étaient le parfait exemple.

Et dans cette fatalité injuste, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer se retrouver dans la Mort, prouvant ainsi que la vie dans l'Au-Delà était la plus belle de toutes, car elle était la seule qui permettrait leur réunion.


End file.
